Morion (Drifter)
Morion, also nicknamed "the Drifter", or simply "Drifter", is a small dog of about 1 year old in dog years (15 in human years). He used to live in the city, but now resides with the Team. He was born with knowledge in mechanical objects and uses his small body to investigate the inner workings of machinery. Morion's Young Life Morion grew up in a very hostile city, the furthest area east known to the Team so far. Imagine a combination of Gotham City and NYC, and then some. Crime flooded everywhere. Factories and buildings rose high, blowing smoke so thick that no one ever knew day from night, except for watches, and few have seen the sun before. The city's government was completely strict, refusing to let any citizens or animals to leave without written consent. There were often air drills, with sirens blasting and helicopters swarming.' "Sometimes it was a comfort to hear the sirens and helicopters, because then you knew you were safe" (a quote based on Morion's thoughts will be bolded).' Morion's home life was as cruel as the city's regulations. He has two parents, an older brother, and two younger siblings (1 brother and 1 sister). Morion was born with a disease that ate away his body over time (somewhat like leprosy). "The healthiest I was or ever will be was when I was born. the more I live, the harder I work to meet the norm." His parents always had chores and work for their kids around the house, and despite their young ages, they worked to appease their parents. Morion's work usually consisted of jobs involving tight spaces and maitenance, such as cleaning the inside of the chimney, repairing kitchen apliances when needed, and dusting their collectibles kept in a glass case. Morion, however, could not work as hard as the others due to his disease, and when he failed to do his work right or as much as the others, his parents beat him, cursing at him to do better. They barely acknowledged his disease and treated him the same, if not worse, than the other kids. "When I try to work, my body hurts me. When I don't work, my father hurts me. I can't determine which is the less of two pains." He is also reminded that his fellow siblings followed orders without hesitation, and that it's a dog eat dog world. "They say if I fell behind, not only was I doomed to a life of failure, I wouldn't even be welcomed home!" His family would actually denounce him as their son. Morion cannot cure his disease, and he has been weakened from that and his beatings. He still has a black eye to show it. Morion has often thought about death, since he deems himself virtually useless and too weak for anyone's help. He is rarely allowed to leave his home on his own, and if he attempted to run away from his home and city, he was sure not to make it beyond the barbed gates that lined the city limits. He would be too weak, too timid and too defenseless. But eventually (not sure how yet), he does get to break away from the city. He ran off one day from home, with nothing but a long hood and cape, and searched the city for the nearest fenced gate. Morion was able to dodge swarms of police and city traffic to break free over the fences of the city. Since his escape, he has never returned to the city, and know that if he ever did, he would be severely punished or executed. Position in the Team Morion struggles to be social in the Team. He has had too much metal and physical abuse to put in the past and make new friends. Yet he is still willing to help the team with making mechanical objects or sneaking into small spaces. He tries to overthink a situation to achieve perfection, even if it's more effort than required. He puts more than all his might into what he does for others. He often fears the others of his group, but finds comfort in Lancaster from time to time, as all do. He even refuses to work with others at times for fear of rejection or doing a task wrong and suffering punishment, which none of the others would afflict. He is also afraid to try new things for fear of damaging them or not using them correctly. Lancaster reminds Morion now and then of his worth to the group when he feels down. Unaware of Morion's past, and not seeing him get along with the Team, other members nickname him "Drifter" since he is always apart from the Team in activities and sometimes goes on walks alone, only to return hours later. Quotes by Morion (from his thoughts and/or words he spoke): "Sometimes it was a comfort to hear the sirens and helicopters, because then you knew you were safe" "The healthiest I was or ever will be was when I was born. the more I live, the harder I work to meet the norm." "When I try to work, my body hurts me. When I don't work, my father hurts me. I can't determine which is the less of two pains." "They say if I fell behind, not only was I doomed to a life of failure, I wouldn't even be welcomed home!" characteristics Category:Maniac4Legos